Memes
by rw1013
Summary: Reyes takes some time off after a disturbing experience with Doggett on a case. She decides to take a trip to New Mexico.


============= MEMES ===============  
  
March 13, 11:29pm.  
  
An abandoned warehouse in Maryland.  
  
Doggett and Reyes pull up outside an abandoned warehouse. It's very dark and silent. The clouds block the moon, and the atmosphere is eerie.  
  
Doggett runs along the back of the warehouse with suspicious eyes. He enters in through a side door, his gun poised and ready to shoot. He aims it in front of himself as he pushes the door open forcefully. He then continues to move forward, trying to become aware of his surroundings although, becoming more suspicious of them as each moment passes. Reyes follows, watching her step.  
  
Doggett occasionally looks back to see if Reyes is all right. She gives him eye contact to reassure him of that she is.  
  
A noise comes from the distance. It's the sound of a steel barrel being pushed over, or knocked. It echoed. It seemed that someone else was in there with them. Reyes' and Doggett's eyes dart quickly to where the noise erupted and they cautiously move closer. Doggett turns back to Reyes.  
  
"You go round that way." He whispered. "I'll go around here."  
  
Reyes nods.  
  
She then slowly moves forward. She keeps her eyes and ears pealed for anything. She was startled as she heard a rumbling of steel cans, like they were being moved side to side on the metal flooring. She makes her way forward, unaware of what she'll find. She reaches a point where there are three steel barrels standing in front of her. She cautiously looks behind them, keeping her gun poised if need be. She's very weary and cautious in her actions. She had not heard anything from Doggett for a few minutes now. She proceeded.  
  
The noise of the steel barrels was still present, but now it was more like a scratching along the sides, from the inside. She looked around all the side of the cans and nothing was there. Could it be coming from inside? The barrels were no way large enough to contain a person, a cat at the most. She reached for a metal bar from the floor and began to pry open one of the cans, which the scratching seemed to be coming from. She managed to pry open the top and braced herself as she opened to reveal the source of the noise. The stench of the inside of the cans made her avert her face fiercely. After a few moments of shock she then peered in. It was dark, there was not much that she could see. There was a very present smell of dry blood on clothes. Reyes was a little confused. She looked closer, laying her gun to her side.  
  
In that moment, as she leant down, she saw what looked like a face. She looked closer and to find that it was a head, surrounded by cloth. It blinked. Open it's eyes wide and then spoke.  
  
"Mommy." It said, quietly in an innocent childlike voice.  
  
Reyes stood back immediately. She was extremely shocked. She stood further back as the head continued to talk to her.  
  
"Mommy. What are you doing? Where are you going?" The voice became louder.  
  
"No. " Reyes mutters shaking her head. "It can't be."  
  
Reyes kept moving backwards and her heart began to pound. She had knowledge of what this was, who this was. But, at that moment, she just wanted to get out of there.  
  
"Mommy!" It screams as it elevates from the can. This echoes in the building.  
  
"No!" Reyes screams.  
  
Doggett hears her scream. He turns his head and starts to run to her.  
  
Reyes runs, dropping her gun. She runs faster as the voice get louder and distresses her even more.  
  
"Why are you running? Don't you love me anymore? I gave my life for you and all you do is run from me!" The voice says, which is now sinister in tone. No longer the innocent childlike voice of before. It's almost as if it has altered its incentive to get Reyes' attention. It hurts to hear those words. Reyes continues to run. She then hears another voice.  
  
"Reyes!" Comes from behind her. Reyes stops for a moment, and she continues to run.  
  
"Reyes!" The other voice shouts again.  
  
Reyes comes to a door and exits the building. She staggers for a moment as the light hits her eyes. Then, as she hears the same voice shouting her name, she presumes to run. She runs to her car, which is parked a few meters away.  
  
She gets out her keys quickly and struggles to open the door. She's in shock. She can't control her hand. It shakes. Someone comes up behind her and Reyes is still in shock so she hits the person in the stomach and the person then takes Reyes' arms and pushes her against the side of her car.  
  
A few moments later she realises that it is Doggett.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" He shouts. There is a moment or two of silence. He then slowly releases his grip, "I was shouting at you in there and you just ran. What happened?"  
  
Reyes turns to him. Looks at him. She's still in shock. Her face is pale and her palms sweaty and shaking.  
  
"Monica?" He says softly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I." She manages in a single breath.  
  
He stares at her. She's shaking. She's pale. He's wondering, what's happened? What's she so scared of? What can I do? He stares into her eyes, even those are shaking side to side rather violently. Her delicate eyes push out tears, those tears ran down her face quickly. Doggett brought her closer and they both said nothing as she leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.  
March 16, 9:02am.  
  
Outside A.D. Kersh's Office.  
  
Doggett exits from the elevator, and walks up the hallway. He sees Scully standing by Kersh's office. His eyes glow slightly. He walks to her.  
  
"Agent Doggett." She says, in a low tone. Her arms lay firmly by her side. She tries to smile as a gesture of good will to him.  
  
"Scully." He replies, confused but also curious. "What this about? I got a call." His vision elevates above Scully, as Kersh exits his office, and stands in the far background. He stares toward Doggett. Scully turns around and looks at Kersh, they exchange eye contact.  
  
"Kersh wants to see you, us both, regarding your last case." Scully says, moving her hands to her hips.  
  
"I wrote a report." He explains. "It's all in there. What does he want to see me about?" He's confused and angry about the length of the case.  
  
"Agent Doggett." She looks at him and takes a deep breath, changes her tone and says, "John." She then pauses again.  
  
"Agent Scully?" He's growing suspicious of what it is she might be hiding. "What do you know? What's this really about?" He stares at her, she stares back but is unsure of what to tell him.  
  
"Agents." Kersh calls.  
  
Doggett and Scully turn their attention to him, they make eye contact with each other, and then proceed to his office.  
  
They both walk in, Scully in front of Doggett. Scully sits down, and Doggett remains standing for a few moments. He's obviously annoyed to some extent. You can see it in his lined forehead and stance. Kersh sits down himself and opens the files, which are the Agent's reports. He stares up at both Agents and then sighs.  
  
"You're not going to sit down, Agent Doggett?" He says, leaning back in his chair. A smile develops on his face.  
  
Doggett gives a cold stare to A.D. Kersh. Doggett doesn't like where this is going, at all. He wants to get out of there. Doggett looks over at Scully. She gives a light stare back. He then sits down.  
  
"Do you mind explaining to me what's going on?" Doggett says,  
  
staring over at Scully briefly.  
  
Scully bows her head and then makes eye contact with Kersh.  
  
"It's about the case you and Agent Reyes were working on." Kersh says.  
  
"Agent Reyes, where is she? Has she got something to do  
  
with this hush-hush stuff?" Doggett asks, realising that there  
  
might be something wrong with Reyes.  
  
"Agent Reyes," Kersh pauses, "is taking an absence. She won't be  
  
working on any cases with you for a while." He continues, shuffling  
  
with the reports on his desk.  
  
Doggett murmurs, and glances over to Scully. He stands up.  
  
"Where are you going, John?" Kersh asks.  
  
"To talk to my partner." Doggett, as he walks to the door.  
  
"You can't keep doing this, John. With this attitude of yours." Kersh  
  
threatens.  
  
Doggett smiles at Kersh, then looks back at Scully.  
  
"John." Scully says softly.  
  
Doggett stares for a few moments at Scully and then focuses on Kersh,  
  
who now stands beside his desk, with arms folded.  
  
"This attitude stays," He says strongly, "Sir."  
  
Doggett leaves the room.  
  
Kersh stares at the door as he leaves and is left angry and  
  
unamused. Scully then stands up and leaves, without any eye  
  
contact with Kersh.  
Doggett walks out of Kersh's office and quickly heads down  
  
the hallway to the elevator. Scully quickly follows, catching  
  
up with Doggett in the elevator. As he pushes the button to go  
  
down she runs in quickly.  
  
There is an awkward silence, before Doggett murmurs.  
"What are you doing here, Dana?" He asks, "You're supposed  
  
to be teaching in Quantico, aren't you?" He says, staring  
  
over to her. She realises this and then looks at Doggett,  
  
walking closer to him. Looking at his face, she says.  
  
"Monica is not working on The X-Files anymore, John. She's not  
  
just taking an absence."  
  
Doggett stares at her, confused. His eyes glowing with emotion:  
  
anger, pain, and confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He says abruptly, not believing her,  
  
or, more to the point, understanding what she's saying. "She hasn't  
  
said anything to me about this. Why should I believe what you  
  
and A.D. Kersh have to say?" His voice became lower in tone.  
  
"John. Reyes came to Kersh's office this morning with the news,  
  
and I was told about it." She pauses to give Doggett a moment  
  
to take it in. "As I can't work with you, you're going to have  
  
another partner assigned. You'll meet them tomorrow."  
  
Doggett doesn't want to hear this. He doesn't care. He is, quite  
  
frankly, annoyed at Scully for telling him this, even though  
  
he knows it well may be true - which is what painfully hurts  
  
the most.  
  
"Dana, I just want to know. I'm going to talk to her." Doggett  
  
says as he leaves the elevator. Scully stands alone, staring  
  
as Doggett leaves down the hallway. She knows what pain he  
  
must be feeling, to be assigned to a new partner, to feel  
  
that pain, to realise that your partner is more than  
  
just your FBI partner. She knows.  
  
CUT TO  
10:24am.  
  
Reyes' apartment.  
  
Doggett approaches Reyes' door. He takes a moment to think about what  
  
he's going to say. What could he say? Someone that loved being assigned  
  
to the X-Files unit suddenly quits. It doesn't make sense, he thinks.  
  
What's there to say? What could he possibly do? What was there to do?  
  
If he could do anything, would it work? Why would Reyes do this, is there  
  
some thing wrong? What could he do? He was so confused. He didn't know  
  
where to start, but he knew there had to be a start.  
  
He knocked on her door, waiting for it to open.  
  
He stood by the door waiting.  
  
Inside, Reyes stared at the door as she walked passed it. She couldn't bare  
  
to talk to anyone.  
  
"Monica?" Doggett called.  
  
Reyes stopped, her back to the door, and turned slowly. She looked at  
  
the door as Doggett called again. Her heart was pounding. She was scared.  
  
Scared of what? She was scared of many things: Doggett finding out why she  
  
choose to quit the X-Files unit, leaving Doggett, and quitting the X-Files unit, her  
  
"dream assignment." Why am I doing this? She internally asked herself,  
  
It just didn't seem right, didn't seem like her. What was wrong?  
  
She walked towards the door. She opens it. In front, she finds a compassionate  
  
Doggett standing, eyes sorrowful and with a face willing to listen.  
  
"John." She spoke lightly. She sounded exhausted. Her eyes puffy.  
  
He looked at her; her puffy eyes, her absent smile, her smoke odour. She'd been  
  
smoking, again.  
  
"I suppose you want to come in?" She said.  
  
Doggett slowly nodded, taking a breath. They kept eye contact as he came in. She  
  
closed the door after him and he continued to the middle of the room. He noticed  
  
the butts in the ashtray on a small table in the middle of the room. He stared at them.  
  
"It's a hard habit to quit, you know?" She tells him, as she notices him stare.  
  
He stops staring and looks at Reyes.  
  
"Monica-" He starts.  
  
"I know," She interupts. "I don't know how to explain things to you, John. I don't  
  
know if you'll understand. If anyone will understand. I feel so alone." She says, turning  
  
her back to him, walking away.  
  
"You're not alone." John says, walking towards her. He stands beside her. She stares out  
  
her window. "You stayed with me when I had nobody else, I can only do the same for  
  
you." He pauses. "I can't bare to see you hurting alone, Monica."  
  
"I'm not a child, John." She says, bitterly.  
  
Doggett is taken back by this burst.  
  
"Get out." She continues, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Doggett doesn't move, he only stares at her. She becomes irritated.  
  
"Didn't you hear me?" She says.  
  
"I heard you." He says calmly.  
  
Reyes brushes past him, heading for the kitchen. As she does so, Doggett smells her  
  
breath. It smells of alcohol. He thinks for a moment.  
  
Reyes is re-arranging some knives and forks with no set intend. As if she doesn't know  
  
what she's doing, or why she's doing it.  
He walks behind her, puts his arms around her, and allows his arms to gently  
  
surround her. The arms that felt so strong around her upper arms. He slowly and  
  
gently took the forks out of her hands and stood with her as she took a deep  
  
breath.  
  
"Ok?" He asked softly, still holding her firmly.  
  
He could feel her moving against his chest. She was jolting slightly, she was crying.  
  
He leaned his head to the side to see tears rushing down her face. Each tear following  
  
the last, cascading down, brushing her cheeks until they dropped off her bottom lip,  
  
her nose, and her chin.  
  
FADE TO BLACK  
March 17th  
  
10:45am  
  
An open door.  
  
An empty home.  
  
A lonely place.  
  
Doggett walked slowly into her apartment. Judging by the gaze in his eyes he was afraid, afraid of what he would find. Or, more to the point, what he wouldn't.  
  
A familar smell lingered.  
  
A sense of rememberance.  
  
Yet, a lonely place.  
  
He edged forward. He took a breath in and held it only to remember her smell, to recall her presence. He exhaled and lightly closed his eyes. He invisioned her there, standing beside him holding his hand and smiling into his soul.  
  
He flipped open his eyes.  
  
The vision had disapeared.  
  
The vision was behind the eyes only. In the mind. Imagined. Was that all he had left...? An image? A still on the mind?  
  
An image.  
  
A rememberance.  
  
A lonely place.  
  
A piece of rosemary kay upon a used notepad. The rosemary lay so delicately that it cast a shadow that gave the illusion that it was hovering above the paper.  
  
'Dear John,' it began.  
  
His eyes quickly focused on those words. A switch flipped in his mind. His stomach sank. His heart stopped. A still moment followed. He would not dare to breath. He thought that if he could stay in the moment forever then he wouldn't have to read on, he wouldn't have to face this harsh reality that was sure to follow down the page.  
  
He read on, recalling her voice. Her smell. Her smile.  
  
'I can't possibly explain to you what I feel, and for this I am sorry the most. If I tried to tell you my thoughts I know it'd been inevitable that I'd be a pool of tears on the floor. I don't want you to see me hurt, John. This is hard for me, I have no doubt that you feel pain too.'  
  
He bent down to sit on her table. In the center of the room. His eyes now fixated on the note.  
  
'I'm sorry, John.'  
  
He could imagine her choking up after writing those words. She must have stopped and smoked, he thought gazing over to the single cigarette butt in the ash-tray beside him. He stared at it, only to remember.  
  
It's brown body and paint-dipped head. It's paint-dipped head seemed to have been harshly beheaded, with no distinct edging. He smelt it's edge. A memory, once again, entered his mind. He'd now saved this smell in his mind and called it Monica's.  
  
She'd only started back on them recently, but the memory of her with them seemed long-lived. His last memory. It seemed like a string to her. His memory.  
  
He remember how she'd held them, index and first finger working as a team. His memory had gotten the better of him at this tough moment. He sat with glazed expression upon the cigerette butt for several hours. He stayed in that still moment, caught in time. He tried so painfully to stay there, to not have to face what was beyond.  
  
'I don't want to leave you but I have other things drawing me other ways. I wish you the best, and leave you with my dearest words; You have the sincerest soul of any man I've know... Monica.'  
  
TRANSFER FROM SCENE TO:  
  
The water's crisp surface met with the horizon. It glistened from the sun and the sky's clear blue reflected in it's depths. Blue. The water's blue couldn't compare to the dearest blue in eyes of someone true.  
  
The water, mixed with a thousand blues and greens. Each colour giving it's unique essence to the water. It's soft waves. It's distant horizon. A perfect view of calm, a still moment.  
PART TWO COMING SOON | | 


End file.
